gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Golobulus (RAH)
:Golobulus is a Cobra-La character from the A Real American Hero series. As ruler of the secret race of Cobra-La, Golobulus has lived for centuries, possibly even as long as a million years. His people have perfected the bio-technology that it has guaranteed him near-immortality. They have replaced just about every part of his body at many points in his lifetime that his brain and central nervous system are all that remain of the original. He believes that he must survive at all costs so that his people may rise as the dominant species of Earth. He utterly despises Homo sapiens with every fiber of his being and will let nothing get in the way of his goals. Fiction G.I. Joe vs. Transformers :Many millennia ago Unicron came to Earth and threatened to devour it when he was stopped in his tracks by the citizens of Cobra-La, including a female human/snake hybrid similar to Golobulus. Cobra-La threatened Unicron with a metal eating spore and an agreement was struck whereby Cobra-La would go into seclusion and watch over the development of the human race, occasionally helping it along. Then when the humans reached sufficient numbers and advanced technology, Cobra-La would send for Unicron who would return and take the humans as slaves to maintain his body, leaving the planet to be ruled by Cobra-La. Golobulus was the ruler of Cobra-La in the present day. He ascribed his hatred of humanity to their damaging effects on the planet Earth and their use of mechanical technology; a hatred that was only enhanced by their alliance with the Autobots. In spite of this Golobulus made use of several Decepticons who had crashed in the Himalayas, though he gave them organic Pretender shells that concealed their robotic forms. With humanity having now reached the necessary state of development and growth he summoned Unicron. However he had taken precautions against Unicron reneging on the deal by cultivating a supply of the metal eating spores. Golobulus prepared to sacrifice the Joe Firewall in honour of Unicron, but his plans were partially undermined by Pythona who allowed the long-time prisoner Joe Colton to escape and help Hawk, Flint, Optimus Prime, and Cosmos to discover the spores and release them inside Unicron destroying the mighty robot. When the sacrifice ceremony was interrupted by Colton, Hawk, and Prime, Golobulus declared that he would wipe out all of the Autobots, only to be pummelled by Prime's fist. He was not shown amongst the survivors of Cobra-La taken into human custody. Animated continuity G.I. Joe: The Movie :Voiced by: ''Burgess Meredith Cobra-La had long retreated to the Himalayas, awaiting an opportunity to reclaim the Earth. Golobulus noted a brilliant young nobleman who was disfigured in a laboratory accident and chose him to go forward into the world to raise a might army to destroy the human civilization. The nobleman was Cobra Commander and the army Cobra. However, disappointed with Cobra Commander's efforts, Golobulus implanted the idea and skills to create Serpentor in Dr. Mindbender's brain with a "psychic motivator", a thing that chirps and looks like an alien spider. The development of the Broadcast Energy Transmitter (BET) by humans offered an opportunity for Golobulus's plans and he sent Pythona to order Cobra to capture it. Golobulus planned to destroy the human race by using a fungozoid spore that would mutate all life forms it touched into incompetent primitives at the level of mindless beasts. However, the pods would not ripen in space without energy and so he needed the BET. After putting Cobra Commander on trial for his failures, Golobulus ordered the spores to be demonstrated and they eventually degenerated the renegade into a snake. After Serpentor successfully captured the BET, Golobulus prepared to unleash its energy to ripen the spores when the G.I. Joe Team attacked, aided by Cobra Commander, now in snake form. He tried to protect Cobra-La by unleashing the giant organisms that formed part of the architecture, but several Joes managed to reach the throne room. In the final battle, Golobulus himself was forced to battle with Lt. Falcon, who grabbed a timeworm and jabbed it into Golobulus's eye, before reaching the BET and deactivating it, then used it to destroy the spores. In the process, the machine overloaded and exploded, destroying the Cobra-La city. It is not clear whether Golobulus survived the destruction. Physical Appearance Golobulus is a large, humanoid being with a bald head and a strange Cobra-La organism covering his right eye. His upper body is covered with a scaly skin, much like the chitinous shell covering insects. His lower body is that of a large snake. For much of his on-screen time, he houses his lower body in a large, organic floating pod. Toys Trivia *In ''G.I. Joe: The Movie, Golobulus was voiced by Burgess Meredith, best known for playing the Penguin in the 1960s Batman TV series and Mickey Goldmill, Rocky Balboa's trainer in the Rocky movie series with Sylvester Stallone. *A trading card for Golobulus released after The Movie and written by Larry Hama, claims he perished under the rubble of the ice dome. He did not go on to appear in the DiC series, which picked up some time after the film. *Golobulus had no appearances in the Marvel comic, as the R.A.H. comics presented Cobra with an entirely different origin from that depicted in G.I. Joe: The Movie and because writer Larry Hama disliked "a host of silly characters" who had been forced on him by Hasbro and he "drew the line at Cobra-La and a few others."Larry Hama's response to a letter in G.I. Joe A Real American Hero issue #100. *Golobulus is the boss of section 4-2 of the Taxan NES game G.I. Joe. *According to his filecard, Golobulus is the "last of the Serpent Kings". External links Write up. Footnotes Category:1987/Introductions Category:Cobra-La Category:A Real American Hero characters